simpsonstappedoutfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Bassmech20608/Beginnings
Hi there, I'm new to this so just gonna dive right in and try not to make too many grammatical and spelling errors. I'm going to mostly talk about strategy, tips and tricks in my blog. Since this is my first blog post I'm going to stick to tips for beginners. Many of these tips will be obvious to more experienced players, so please don't waste your time telling me how obvious they are, I'm writing for the players who don't know these things. First off, hopefully you've come across this Wikia and my blog before starting the game or you've just started and we're directed here by more experienced players who recommend The Simpsons Tapped Out to you. Even if you've been playing for awhile, hopefully some of my tips, and tips from others will help you. I'm great at figuring things out and will try to compile as many tips as I can in my blog, but I won't get to everything, which brings me to my first tip: browse this Wikia and read up on everything you can. Bookmark the site and use the search box to find things. Read other blogs and check out the Forum. Next, pay attention during the tutorial in the game, a great deal of what you need to know about the basics of the game is in the tutorial, or you can recap the info via the list of Quests on this Wikia, starting with Square One. Feel free to try things in the game, especially going off the beaten path, and play the game the way you want. Whenever you see an "i" Icon, tap on it to get more information. The most important one is the "i" in the upper right of the Build Menu, this takes you to the settings/options menu where you can adjust the music and effects volume (useful if you eventually get sick of the music), set "Push Notifications" on or off (I highly recommend On, so that you can hear when something is ready while you are in another app or have your device in stand by), set to get a confirmation pop-up before spending Donuts (VERY highly recommend!), and get more information and set the in-game language. My last tip this first blog is to get neighbors, the more the better and the sooner the better. There is a limit of 100 neighbors via Origin usernames, but neighbors you get via Facebook names don't count against that limit. There is a Corkboard in the Forum of this Wikia to find usernames, and there is a page on Facebook for finding neighbors. Having a lot of neighbors helps out big time early on, with getting extra Cash and Experience and having them help you out for even more Money and XP, and looking at how other people lay out their Springfield will give you ideas for how to do yours. I will get into House Farming in another Blog (hopefully my next one), which is a technique some players use to get more money and XP and progress through the levels much faster than just playing the core game by the quests and only building what the game tells you to. Briefly, it involves buying and building multiples of the Brown, Purple, Blue, and/or White Houses in blocks. I personally did this very aggressively and Power Leveled from Level 1 to Level 40 in just over a Month!!! I will cover this, and the best ways to get more Donuts Free in the game (no cheats, I prefer to earn things), and various tips, trick, exploits, and strategies in future blog posts. Till then, enjoy the game and share any tips or tricks I missed (speaking of which, I just remembered the 10 free Donuts and Jebidiah Springfield statue trick, basically, tap on Homer Simpson to bring up his job menu, then tap on him 10 times fast till you get a pop-up saying you've found a secret bonus and you get the Jebidiah Statue and 10 free Donuts, you can do this only once but at any time) and share tips with other players. Category:Blog posts